Tally Stevens
Tally Stevens is a female human from Earth. Appearance Petite and short, with a hourglass figure Tally is not what you could call your average brawler. All and all she stands at about 5'3" and weighs about 120lbs. With a fairer complexion, freckles, and a mop of curly hair Tally can be called rather "dainty". History Born and raised in Boston Massachusetts, Tally is the only child of two middle class workers. Tally lived a mostly normal life, not rather interesting at all really, until her world was consumed in the Disaster. Thrown into Portal Breach Tally was able to survive for sometime by allying herself with some of the more powerful citizens. She continued to rely on her friends up until Portal X's Tournament. In which she began to train more and more frequently to become stronger. During this time Tally also began working in a flower shop called "The Little Daisy". As the years continued to march on Tally continued to participate in the wars and battles that broke out across Portal Breach. Becoming stronger and gaining more allies as the years progressed and developing a taste for battle. After the events of the Mr. Dark Incident however, and the death of her friend Sonia, Tally had withdrawn from society. Isolating herself from her friends and allies in an attempt to come to terms with her inner turmoil. Personality 'Before the breach' Before arriving on Portal Breach Tally was very easy going. Though she suffered from the same sort of crisis's that normal high school graduates suffered from her life was really not that eventful. Many of her days were just With a personality that was easy-going and mold-able upon arrival, Tally slowly began to warp to reflect the chaotic and dangerous environment that she found herself surrounded by. Never before had she had to fight, never before had there been anyone out to hurt her. Tally had lived a rather normal life before coming to Portal Breach, and in the first year of Portal Breach's life was a chaotic one that she just was not emotionally or mentally prepared for in the long haul. After arrival Tally developed a temper, as well as a bit of a sadistic streak when it came to dealing with people that she was at odds with. Her bubbly personality all but gone, she still managed at most times to keep a fairly upbeat attitude when it came to dealing with her friends and new arrivals. Eventually however Tally's temper began to get the better of her, shortening and making her irritable. Coupled with the growing guilt of never finding out exactly what became of her family Tally began to lash out, becoming more violent in fights she became involved in and becoming rather apathetic and detached when it came to the Death System. Finally something gave during the Mr. Dark Incident, Tally became self-aware of her own apathy once she realized that the death of her best friend did not deeply impact her. Tally became more disturbed, ostracizing herself even further from society until finally leaving it all together. As of current events she has left Portal City, cutting off her ties from her allies and friends in order to attempt to work out her inner turmoil and comes to terms with herself. All in all she is rather conflicted at the moment about what exactly she should do and what exactly she should feel. Eventually finding peace with herself Tally returned to the city. However, while she was no longer apathetic and jaded she still remained abbrasive. This caused her to clash with many of the new arrivals, "new bloods", and caused her to lash out at some. Currently she is stable, preferring the company of those that she is well aquainted with over those that just arrive or that she may not know. Often she will simply ignore new arrivals unless they do something that catches her attention. If they do she will make an effort to get to know them better. Abilities When it comes to powers Tally is sh*t out of luck. Having been born with none she relies on her physical strength and speed to do damage to her enemies. Thankfully the early years of Portal Breach were chaotic and dangerous, and as a result Tally has managed to boost both her strength and her speed. Tally is a brawler, and she prefers to take people on at close range rather than attempting to take them out from a distance. Her weapons of choice are swords or knives and her armor gives her a bit of an extra punch when it comes to physical blows. Recently she has also taken up an interest in horticlture, using her position at her job to experiment with breeding different plants. Her interest in the subject has also led her to begin distilling some of the more poisonous flora that exist on Portal Breach. However she is not very skilled in the art of poison-making yet, and often times fails more than she succeeds. Relationships :This does not include everyone that Tally has some form of relationship with. However, if I were to include that list, it would be never-ending. Family Jamie Stevens: Mother, possibly dead. Tally and her mother were very close before the Disaster. Lack of knowledge of her whereabouts leaves Tally feeling guilty, as she wishes that she could have searched more for her parents. Thomas Stevens: Father, possibly dead. While they got along well Tally was sometimes at odds and ends with her father, mostly when it came to what sort of career she would be pursuing after college. Tally feels guilty over not trying harder to find out what exactly happened to him. Friends and Enemies Sonia Montiago: Childhood best friend. Sonia is very dear to Tally, her death opened Tally's own eyes to her apathy and caused her to leave the city in order to resolve her personal issues. While they have been in contact with one another things are still tense between them. Leo Montiago: Sonia's brother and Tally's surrogate brother. Tally looks up to him and admires his patience. Jana Snitch: One of Tally's oldest friends on Portal Breach, and also one of the first people she met. They are at odds sometimes because Jana works for Vaati. They have been keeping in contact with one another a bit since her depature, mostly so that Jana can inform others that Tally is alive and also so that Tally can know that Portal City hasn't blown itself up. Bloodscream: The first person Tally met on Portal Breach. His generosity is the only reason she actually survived the firs several weeks. Knowing now exactly what type of person he is, she feels disgust towards him and yet at the same time feels that she owes him her life. The conflict arising between he and Zippy has put what little kinship they did have under great stress. Rasa'Jeqkogoai: A friend of Tally's, though their friendship is stressed due to their culture difference. She enjoys fighting by nature and greatly enjoys fighting him, even if their fights border upon brutal. Rasa was the one who spoke to Tally and gave her advice when she was struggling after Sonia's death. Speaking to him is what helped make up her mind on leaving the city. Vaati: Tally's most hated enemy. If she could punch a star out in the sky for every time she's wanted to break his spine there would be no stars left. Lenny: Her cat, or so she would call him. By walking in front of her bike and making her hault he caused her to fall into Portal Breach. He lives with her and has an all around grumpy disposition. In Tally's opinion he is probably not a cat at all, but instead some living form of payback for everything bad she has ever done in her life as he makes her life (as well as everyone else's ) a living hell. Love Interest(s) Bloodscream: He was the first person that she actually met on Portal Breach and while he came off as creepy, she still managed to develop a crush on him. They argued about it for awhile, before eventually Bloodscream decided to amuse her allowed a small relationship between the two to form. Quickly Tally realized that the two were not compatible at all and cut the relationship off. Despite their incompatibility she still harbored feelings for him for quite awhile until eventually the crush ended all together. Adimar: A medic that appeared during the Zombie glitch, their romance was very short lived. Though they had chemistry and seemed interested in dating one another Adimar became one of the individuals to disappear after the fights and so their romance was cut off before it could even begin. The Sniper: Their relationship started off with them being friends. Small pranks and word were exchanged in the sanctuary, and eventually the two became very close. After a fight where Sniper managed to receive a concussion Tally was left in charge of making sure he did not fall asleep. The time that they spent together during his recovery allowed them to evaluate their feelings and they decided soon afterwards to start dating. However, the feelings that Tally still harbored for Bloodscream kept her from fully committing to the relationship and she broke it off. She still regrets how she broke up with him and hopes to someday apologize. Blurr: Tally's relationship with Blurr is one that she looks back on with relief and also disappointment. The origins of their relationship is very similar to the origins of Sniper's relationship with her. They began as friends, trading words and small pranks in the sanctuary and eventually became very close. However, due to how different their species were Tally denied any accusations that they may have had romantic feelings for one another. She was happy being Blurr's friend, and had no intention of rocking the boat. Then the Mister Dark Incident occurred and the two friends did not see each other again for quite awhile. By the time they did meet again there was an obvious distance between the two, despite this their friendship still managed to survive. However, due to her growing apathy and Blurrs absence they were pulled further apart until they no longer saw each other at all. Tally was able to contact Blurr one more time before his disappearance, in the message she sent she expressed her regret over how distant they had grown and apologized if she had hurt him by pulling away from their friendship. Though she never received a reply back and will never know what they might have been, Tally is still grateful to have known and had a friend like him. Quotes Trivia *Tally was originally a simple art concept that the creator wanted to attempt. *She has several dark colored scars running the length of her hand from where she first met Bloodscream. *Tally has collected a large amount of scars over the years, the scars are results from acid burns, teeth marks, claw marks, cuts, burns, explosions, and stab wounds. The largest ones exist on her shoulder (from Layla almost taking off her arm), her forearm (Once again from Layla), and her stomach(which has been scarred multiple times as people seem to like to try and cut her open there.) **The smallest scar she has is across the span of her neck, it is the result of an incident with Dr. Facilier. *Tallys hair color changed three times in the concept art of her. Gallery Tally fight.png Tally.png Tally by lovethelilac-d3htk3c.png Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Inactive Characters